Quotes
by Max1098
Summary: "The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing... not healing, not curing... that is a friend who cares." Henri NouwenMeghan, My OC from one of my other stories, looks up quotes for an english project with Jack. Quotes are from the internet so I don't own those.JackxOC


**Hey! I'm back. But I'm sick. :( I'm actually sick in bed so feel special that I'm uploading this :P Just kidding. But seriously though, I am in bed sick and I feel horrid so If this stinks I appologize but I got this idea while I was in my room, laying around all day today, so I got enough strength to go find my laptop. :) Turns out it was right next to my bed so I didn't have to go very far. :P Anyway, this is like my other 3-shot (or whatever it is by now), 'The Perfect Boyfriend' but instead the pairing is JackxMeghan. :) And this is my favorite couple from my story, 'Not a punishment, but an oppertunity' which I just updated chapter 14- I added a quick little JackxMeghan moment in the scene where they're in the tree talking :) I forgot it when I origanally typed it up. :) **

**And I'm done talking now except for the fact that ****I got a twitter**** :) ****I'll post when things will be updated, why a story hasn't been updated, maybe a sneak peak here and there, and other stuff like that.**** :) It's run by me and only me- but I'll say it's run by Meghan ('Not a punishment but an oppertunity'), Missy ('The more boys I meet, the more I love my dog', 'Could this get any weirder?', 'Pick up line contest' and'Kiss Me') and me, Max1098 so I'll sign tweets with eaither ~Max1098, ~Missy or -Meghan to show who wrote that tweet. You get to see what Meghan or Missy would post on a social network since we can't post stuff like that on here :( So I hope you find the tweets helpful or they just bring a smile to your face. ****If you follow me and tell me your from FanFiction, I'll follow you back**** :) So follow me at  MissyandMeghan :)**

**Alright, enough of my talking. On with the one-shot! :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kickin' It Or Meghan. Meghan is still owned by StayWeird and Kickin' It is owned by awesome rich Disney people. **

**Do I say awesome too much? ...I think I talk too much though :P**

* * *

_Sometimes the heart see's what is invisible to the eye _

_~H. Jackson Brown Jr._

"Interesting project we have to do." Jack said as he took his laptop out of his backpack.

They where currently in Meghan's house, doing homework.

Well.. _Jack_ was.

"Project? Oh is it the one where you do that and I fall asleep then I listen to your boring lecture about collage later! Awesome!" Meghan said before reclining herself on the couch, shutting her eyes, trying to go to sleep.

Jack had other plans though.

Jack figured if he told her to wake up-

she'd kill him.

If he nudged her-

She'd kill him.

If he did anything-

She'd kill him.

_Geez. Having a girlfriend is hard work! _Jack thought, shaking his head in frusteration.

Jack loves Meghan.

Okay- Maybe not love... yet anyway. They where too young to throw that word around yet.

Actually- you shouldn't throw that word around at all.

Anyway, Jack and Meghan where such a great couple because Jack could see things other people can't.

What other people can't see with their eyes, Jack can see with his heart.

Then he got an idea.

She still might kill him, but it was worth a shot.

_A Kiss is a lovly trick designed by nature to stop speech when words come superfluous._

_~Ingrid Bergman_

Jack put his laptop on the coffee table infront of the couch and then turned to Meghan.

She was asleep.

_Already? Man, this chick must love sleeping... or she was really tired. _

Jack scooted closer to her and lucky for him, Meghan was sleeping on her back so he didn't have to turn her or get up.

He moved his face closer to hers and pressed his soft lips to hers.

After a couple seconds Jack knew she had woken up because she was kissing him back.

When Jack pulled away so both he and Meghan could breathe.

Her dark brown eyes found her boyfriend's who was smiling down at her.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

"I'm not doing this project all by myself," Meghan pouted but stopped when Jack added, "Plus I just wanted to kiss you."

"Alright!" Meghan groaned, throwing her head back. Jack smiled, knowing he had won. "Let's do the stupid project. What's is about? And What class is it for?" She slapped her legs and sat up straight.

"It's an English project-"

Meghan groaned. "Ugh- Another project for Mr. It's- Not- A- Punishment- But- An- Oppertunity?"

That's what Meghan calls Mr. Moore now.

"But hey- look at it this way," Meghan glanced over to her side at her boyfriend with 'Oh Yes, please tell me your awesome excuse, oh wise one' written all over her face and in her eyes. "If he had never paired us up and we didn't completely hate each other but still didn't want to fail- we would have never gotten together- or became friends for that matter." Jack said.

Meghan thought about what Jack had just said.

He was right. -And she doesn't admit other people are right very often.

If Mr. Moore had never paired up Jack and Meghan to work on that partner project, they would have never become friends, never kissed and never gotten together. She wouldn't have become friends with the Warriors eaither.

And she may very well be in jail right now for beating up someone on the street if Rudy hadn't taken her in and taught her Karate and how to not use Street Fighting.

"You're right. Wow- I never thought of that before." Meghan said. She shook her head to get her thoughts straightned out. "Alright what's the project?"

"We have to find quotes that we like and try to explain them. Kind of a weird assignment but I like it." Jack answered, picking up his laptop again. Meghan moved closer to him so her body was pressed against the side of his so she could see the screen.

Jack went to Google,

_Quotes_

and hit

_Search_

About 15 pages of quote links came up.

Jack and Meghan glanced at each other before Meghan says, "I'm gonna go use the bathroom and get some popcorn. Look's like we'll be here for a while."

Jack nodded and mouthed 'Yeah.' as Meghan got up to do the said things and Jack clicked on the first link.

_You may conquer with the sword, but you are conqured by a kiss_

_~Daneil Heinsius_

"Find something?" Meghan asked moving closer, looking at the computer screen.

_A word to the wise ain't nessisary- it's the stupid ones that need the advice. ~Bill Cosby_

Meghan laughed too.

"Who knew this guy knew Jerry?" Meghan joked.

Jack bumped into her shoulder.

"Hey! Be nice to our not-genius friend!" Jack said half-joking, half-serious.

"Hey, what's that?" Meghan asked clicking on another link.

_Romance Quotes_

"Man- These'll be sappy." Meghan whined.

Jack smiled and bumped into her shoulder again.

_A Kiss can be a comma, a question mark or an exclamation point. That's basic spelling that every woman ought to know. ~Mistinguett_

He had the same thought apparently, cuz he leaned in and placed another kiss on her lips.

They pulled away but they where still only about an inch apart.

"The only spelling I'll ever know." Meghan said smiling.

Jack smiled back before they where interrupted by Meghan's golden retreiver puppy jumping up on Jack's lap and laid it's head on Meghan's lap.

The teens pulled apart but Meghan took the laptop and placed it on her lap where the dog wasn't was and Jack slung an arm around her shoulders as she continued serching.

_When you kiss me, without uttering a single word, you speak to my soul. ~Unknown_

_Love is sudden revelation: a kiss is always a discovery. ~Annoynomys_

_The soul that can speak through the eyes can also kiss with a gaze. ~Gustavo Adolfo Becquer_

_Take it and return it: The kiss of love. ~Unknown_

_One kiss breaches the distance between friendship and love. ~Annoymous_

Jack had suddenly grabbed one of Meghan's brother's old lightsavers off the ground, pulled Meghan up (the dog had gotten up to go get something to eat), put the laptop on the table and tossed Meghan a lightsaver and started whacking her with his.

Meghan was laughing her head off at the 14 year old boy who was fighting her with a lightsaver. **(Me and some of my guy friend's still do this and I'm a teenager. We also have nurf gun fights sometimes. As you can tell my socail life if terrible :P But yeah, we have fun. So this part was actually inspired by them :) Guy friends just come in handy like this sometimes :)) **Meghan, of course, faught back until he knocked her onto her butt.

"JACKSON!"

"OOOH! My full name! I guess I did something wrong!"

"JACK!"

That's when she decided to tackle him to the ground and they ended up sparring in her living room. And... Well... Let's just say they never did get their project done that night.

* * *

**This chapter/story is dedicated to all my swawesome friends :) On here, Twitter, Polyvore and my friends that actually have seen my face :P :) The lightsaver scene is especailly dedicated to my guy friends that have taught me to live my life to the fullest, laugh at the stupidest things, never be afraid, just be a kid while you can and never be afraid to chase your guy friend that's dressed like a vampire (With makeup and everything) around your neighborhood at 5pm at night. :) (Inside joke... you probably don't wanna know. If you do though, send me a PM and I'll explain it to you :))**

_**"Friends and good manners will carry you where money won't go."  
~Margaret Walker**_

**And one quote I couldn't find a way to fit in there...**

**_"For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." ~Judy Garland_**

**Til next time my friends and fellow Wasabi Warriors! :)**

**~Max1098**

**_"It is one of the blessings of old friends that you can afford to be stupid with them." ~Ralph Waldo Emerson_**


End file.
